Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for administering a remote session between a target computing device and a remote computing device.
Description of Related Art
Modern computing devices may be capable of communicating with each other as the computing devices may be connected by, and even included as a part of, one or more data communications networks. In some instances, the computing devices may include remote desktop software that enables a user that is physically located at a first computing device to control the operation of a remotely located second computing device. An unintended consequence of controlling the operation of the remotely located second computing device first may arise, however, when the remotely located second computing device is displaying confidential information. In such instances, users that have access to the remotely located second computing device may be unintentionally able to view the confidential information.